


Northside Bed Hopping Slut

by hep



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Artist Ian Gallagher, Bottom Ian, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Mickey, Rich Ian, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: Ian is a player who is a successful artist living on the Northside.He has no intention of setting down until he meets Mickey.





	1. Northside bed hopping slut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic my first time writing smut. Please give feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. This is a WIP. at this point we are looking at less then 20 chapters, there will be slight angst and lots of fluff.  
> They are in their 20's in this AU and have never met before.

On the Northside. 

Ian jumped out of the shower hearing the buzzing of his phone. He looked down, 'Darrin" lit up at him and he shook his head seemingly at the glowing name. That was 5 calls today to go along with the 5 messages he left Ian last night and various texts. 

Ian knew how this went, Darrin had wanted to give up the condoms, he had said as much the other night. It was a not so clever way of asking if Ian was fucking other people (he was). They had never had that talk, it had been about a month of blow-jobs and lazy drunken fucks after the club. As of late Darrin was staying over the odd morning after the drunken fucks. In truth he hadn't ever asked him to stay. He hadn't asked him to make coffee, or pop tarts, or start looking at him the way boyfriends do, either. It seems Ian unwittingly walks right into these things, accidental relationships, Lip once called them. It's an odd place to be in, where the company is in fact welcome, at least a little bit because he doesn't have all that many friends. Yet, the boyfriend label just feels wrong and there's no way he's giving up fucking other people. Darrin was nice. Perfectly nice In fact. He was hot, in the handsome preppy frat boy sort of way that most people go crazy for, blond taller than Ian and fit. He had a decent job, though Ian hadn't bothered to find out too much about it, finance of some sort, fuck it he didn't know. He didn't care and that was the problem. Ian legitimately didn't care about anything he did after he was done bending over, or sucking his dick. Even that was lack luster but got the job done. 

So he knew how this conversation was going to go. He didn't relish these talks, or the 'bed hopping slut' label his once more promiscuous sister had given him as of late but it was what it was. Darrin did NOT have 'THE ONE' vibes at all. Ian was fairly certain there wasn't a ONE, and he was fine with that. He just had to let Darrin know. He had to pick up the phone, man the fuck up, then call Cora and see if she felt like hitting the white swallow for rounds of cheap booze and with any luck some bathroom head. 

 

On The Southside 

 

Mandy swung into the garage all pimped out, as her brother would say, looking for the shorter Milkovich intending to drag his ass outta this dirty hole for a night.  
"No" , he said plainly.  
"oh big brother, I didn't even ask yet"  
"but yet, I still answered " he smirked at his pouting sister. She wants him to stop working so hard, this isn't news. She's got the hooker look in full force tonight which means gay clubs were on the agenda , his sister didn't dress like this when straight guys would be all up her ass. No, she wanted someone up his ass. He wasn’t interested. He had cleaned up his act after his last stint in jail for intent, and while yes, he was out to anyone that mattered he didn't flaunt his sexuality, and he didn't do boyfriends. He was at a point where he barely had sex but he was OK with it, because it meant he was drama free and thats exactly what he needed right now . The truth was gay clubs were way more fun for his sister and her crowd then they were for him, he was basically the golden ticket they used to get in. In his experience, those clubs were full of old queens and young pretty boys the old queens were trying to take home. Mickey didn't fit into either category . Not that Mickey thought he was ugly or anything, but he wasn’t overly confident in the picking up men department . He was short and hard looking, his past written in every scar he carried on his rough around the edges demeanor as well as on his skin. He might score some last call bathroom head if he got lucky . The thought of that caused a slight twitch in his dick that had been stuffed in his luckily loose work jumper. 

"MIIIIIIIIIIICK.... please, go have a shower, get yourself all pretty and come out for Christ's sake. You need to get some ass, or some dick or however the fuck you do it, don’t want to know...... " she shot a warning glare at the smart ass " you just need to get some " . She gave him the signature Mandy Milkovich pout and batted her eyelashes knowing she was the only Milkovich her brother couldn’t say no to. In fact She was the only one he could stand. His dad was locked up for good and their brothers had scattered one way or another, but him and Mandy stuck together sharing a tiny two bedroom In the southside not far from where they grew up.  
"for fuck sakes fine" he shook his head as she squealed in delight. Operation get crabby brother laid was in motion. 

 

The White Swallow 

 

The red head was hard to miss, even with how packed the club was Mickey noticed him as soon as he sat at the bar facing the dance floor. He was tall and obviously cut to shit, his t probably purposely two sizes too small to emphasize the way his biceps strained against the short sleeves. Mickey watched him intently, as he sipped his whiskey, periodically nodding at Mandy and her friends. When Mandy jogged over for her drink , she knocked him out of his ginger induced haze just long enough for his prey to miss the stalking he had been doing for the last hour. 

" Who is that?" Ian nodded towards the Brunette at the bar who was talking to a girl he had seen Cora chatting with a few times before .  
" Mandy? We went to school together. Why?"  
"Not the girl dipshit." He raised his eyebrows and nodded towards Mickey, since Mandy had gotten out of his view once again.  
" Donno." Cora shook her head. "She has a shit load of brothers , could be one. Did you want me to find out?" She asked mischievously with a wink . Cora knew everyone, be it northside or south, she was the ultimate social butterfly . She was petite, looking similar to a real life betty boop, and everyone instantly liked her. She worked with Ian on some illustrations a few yrs back and they had been attached at the hip ever since. Cora also swung ALL ways as she liked to put it so she made a pretty good wing man, so to speak, and it helped that she didn't have a shy bone in her body.  
Without another word, Cora grabbed Ian's wrist and pushed through the crowd towards where Mandy and her friends were dancing. Ian's mystery man was no where to be seen.   
" MANDS!" She bellowed and hugged her in that obviously had too many drinks overly touchy way girls tended to do when 1am at the club came around.  
'Hey Cora!" Mandy slipped from her grasp and eyed Ian " Who's the tall drink of ginger floating behind ya?" She asked obviously flirting. " Does he make panties or boxers drop" Mandy flicked her tongue towards Ian. He couldn't help but laugh at the question. He was gunna like her.  
"boxers, sorry" he responded with a smile.  
" OOOOF course" she giggled back, not so shyly checking him out anyways. 

Mickey's head spun when he returned to his seat from the bathroom only to find his sister was chatting up the smoking hot redhead he had been eyeing all night. WTF? How did she know him? Was she walking him over here? He suddenly wished he spent more time in the mirror in the john. Was his hair fucked? Did he look noticeably wasted? He was stumbling as he walked, 4 whiskeys in, not expecting to talk to ginger Ryan Gosling at any point in the night. Yet there he was walking towards Mickey with an obvious smile. Fuck.


	2. An Introduction of sorts

An introduction of sorts 

"Hey Mick, you remember Cora?" Mandy asked shouting over the music, Mickey suspected she knew he had never met this person but he got the hint that she was leading to something, and he went with it because he thought that something may be about 6ft2 with a shirt way too small for his arms. For that, Mickey would play along.  
"uh no, Sorry I don't remember, nice to meet ya" he stuttered out, instantly wondering if he was actually managing to look at Cora at all and if his distraction was as blatantly evident as it felt.  
Cora gave a knowing smirk (so blatantly obvious it was ) to her friend, " So yeah this is Ian' she gestured widely behind her to the smiling red head before continuing , "Ian Mickey, Mickey Ian" the girls exchanged a mischievous look . Mandy turned to her brother , adding, in a voice just slightly too loud to qualify as whisper, " We're going to the bathroom, that’s not suspicious . Girls have to go together in bars, its law ". Ian gave a laugh and regarded the man next to him, shaking his head at the girls who had already disappeared in the crowd. 

" Mickey? Was it ? Whiskey on the rocks Mickey? " he leaned on the bar dangerously close to Mickey and nodded towards the bartender.  
You know how some people were super-hot from a distance, especially in a club with low lighting, then you get them close and it all falls apart? Yeah. That wasn't Ian . Unfortunately for a lust struck Mickey that wasn't Ian at all. He was tall, in the kind of shape that gave away how much time he spent at the gym finely tuning each dip and curve of that body and Mickey didn't know whether he hated or loved him for it. His smile was a sexy as hell smirk that lead Mickey to believe he knew exactly how hot he was and damned if anyone didn't agree.  
"Whiskey , Mickey?" He asked again as the bartender came closer.  
" No, thanks though. I'm good, just waiting for Mandy to be ready to head out"  
Ian waved off the bartender , not getting a drink for himself. He licked his lips and took sometime just looking Mickey over, not even trying to be discreet. Mickey was stunning up close. Lightly freckled pale skin glistening with sweat. His hair was totally fucked from the heat in the club and he rocked it obviously not caring. Ian had a feeling Mickey couldn't give a shit about much, and didn't even try to look as good as he did. Unlike Ian who worked out more than he liked to admit and tried on four shirts before finding one he thought fit just right, just to hit the club tonight. Guys that looked like Mickey didn't even have to try ,and Ian hated them for it. I mean, he wanted to fuck them too, but hated them none the less. 

"No drink then, got it " Ian said sort of curious but sounding more defeated then he intended.  
" It's not like that " Mickey assured him, realizing by Ian's sullen statement that the drink offer may have been more than friendly. The idea hadn't really crossed Mickey's mind. The girls dumped poor Ian here with some dude he doesn’t know, while He was sure the redhead could be out on the dance floor finding some ass for the evening. Mickey had assumed he was being nice and turning it down was his way of letting him off the niceties hook. This current stare though, practically burning through Mickey's skin , was leading him to think maybe hot as fuck Ian was looking for his evening ass right where he was. Mickey didn't want to be rude, after all so he downed the liquid courage at the bottom of the glass and got his fucking balls in check, here goes nothing. 

"Did you wanna get the fuck outta here" He asked mostly towards his drink but loud enough that he was sure it had been heard . Ian's smile was wide and full of intent, as he leaned into the brunettes ear and let out a lusty whisper " fuck. Yes' 

Mickey still couldn't look at him, but grabbed money from his pocket dropped it on the bar and nodded for Ian to follow him towards the door. They passed by Mandy and Cora on their way out, the girls obviously enjoying the show they had orchestrated .  
" No glove no love big brother" Mandy basically shouted for all to hear, knowing it would embarrass her brother to no end.  
" Fuck off." Not an ounce of malice in his tone. " Don't come home tonight" he chided with a flick of his eyebrows. Ian could only laugh in the girls direction as the brunette grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door.


	3. APT 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look its just smut, I make no apologies for it. I have never written smut, so I apologize for that. I hope its passable. I was trying to challenge myself.

If Ian had to guess a few things about Mickey , he would guess Mickey was unapologetic-ally south side. The knuckle tattoos sort of gave it away but also the hard ass way he carried himself didn't hurt. He had Probably done time and he was clearly down to fuck, if he got it hard and fast. Ian knew a power bottom when he saw one. He didn't usually get lucky enough to pick one up, but he had tonight and it left him with very little chill on the almost silent walk currently taking place. 

 

'Say something Mickey.. Fuck, you idiot. Say something, anything sexy... anything at all. ' 

 

The awful thing about whiskey is that it doesn't make you permanently brave. When the cold Chicago air hit him he realized all of that alcohol armor had faded away, leaving only awkward insufficient Mickey out in the cold. Suddenly he was stone sober and well aware that he may have bitten off more than he could chew. He didn't pick up guys, he didn't take them home and he certainly didn't like them to look like this shithead. Stupid gorgeous, grinning like a moron and what the hell was he even doing with Mickey?  
" Uh my place is around the corner' Southside, Ian thought : called it. " I mean if your still up to it " He licked his bottom lip while stealing an eyeful of Ian, in what could only be described as one of the hottest things the red head had ever seen. If had been wavering on his decision (he wasn't) he certainly wouldn’t be after that look. Jesus.

" Lead the way" he gave a quick smile nod combo to the shorter man, purposely following behind as to finally steal a look at the ass he was gonna be working with. He felt himself harden at the sight, a perfect round stacked ass that begged to be bitten, then fucked into the mattress. Dammit they weren't there yet. He had to cool this shit down.  
" So your sister seems nice.... " he started, keeping convo non hard on inducing.  
"nice is one word for Mandy. Did she try to pick you up?' He laughed with a tilt of his eyebrow as he stopped in front of well-kept 3 story walk up and fished for his keys.  
Ian couldn't help but laugh and smirk as he followed Mickey up the stairs to the second floor, apt 201.  
It was small but clean, no flowers, no Knick knacks , 2 worn in looking couches and a nice leather chair that he automatically assigned to Mickey. The kitchen was a galley style, breakfast dishes piled high in the sink that had Ian's mind wondering if he would be waking up here for breakfast or sneaking out in the middle of the night, as he's done more times than he liked to admit.

The thought was interrupted by a rough hand on his belt and a bite to his neck. Mickey looked up at Ian, not stopping the undoing of his belt.  
" I mean, we can chit chat, if you want or I can give you a tour "he said it with an infliction that gave Ian the idea all tours lead to the bedroom." Kitchen " he nodded to the right, "living room" he made a waving hand gesture. Then he forcefully grabbed a hold of Ian's jean buttons as he licked at his collar bone and walked them backwards only a few steps into a thin door . " Oh look", he teased . Licking his lips and finally undoing that button, freeing Ian from his jeans once and for all. "my room" . 

Ian let the jeans fall to his feet and stepped out of them easily. He made note of the bed only a few steps away and the strong man in front of him, still fully clothed. So he went for Mickey's neck tugging at his shirt as he bit down only disengaging from the biting and sucking long enough to get his clothes off.  
As it turns out, the only thing hotter then sexy eye fucking you at the club Mickey, was naked and moaning underneath you Mickey. Fuck was he sexy, all glistening , covered in sweat with a glorious bliss-ed out look on his perfect face. There was just enough light in the bedroom to see those perfect blue eyes, rolling back in his head. Ian felt traces of Mickey everywhere. The brunet's tough hands stroked Ian's length expertly as his hand slipped below his boxers rubbing at his slit playing with the precum like it was his own personal lubricant, as he let Ian mark his body from atop, his thick thighs wrapping around Ian's waist with want, need. 

Almost Naked Ian was enough to kill a man, Mickey mused to himself, and he had succumbed to his early demise the second those jeans hit the floor. When the shirt came next he had no defenses in his arsenal. Ian's obvious workout regimen was like a gift Mickey had been honored with and he was unwrapping it like it was Christmas fucking morning. Those arms, fuck. The shirt he had on earlier couldn't handle them but Mickey could, he grabbed at one as Ian made quick work of marking up his sensitive neck and nibbled softly down it and it only made him want to explore more. He wanted to get right to those abs, he hadn't gotten a good enough look yet, now or never he thought . 

The switch in positions was quick and graceless, not smooth at all, earning a laugh from both of them but got the job done none the less as Mickey settled on top. He etched down Ian's stomach with his tongue then his fingers while Ian groaned low and arched his hips up the closer the brunette got to his boxer briefs. When he got there, there was very little teasing about it, just removal, swift and with a definite purpose, which earned him zero complaints from the eager man below him. A multitude of "fucks and Yes's' came fluttering out of Ian as Mickey licked his inner thigh, biting soft making Ian unravel with anticipation. 

Ian's cock was perfect much like the rest of him , thick long and tasted fucking amazing in Mickey's mouth. He licked up the shaft then circled the tip softly , pulling the hot man apart the way he knew he could. Mickey only liked giving head when the recipient was vocal with their pleasure. Ian did not disappoint. Loud fucker couldn't stop moaning and grabbing at Mickey's hair , and it was exactly what Mickey needed to get him going faster tighter messier with spit dripping down from his mouth and precum on his tongue . The whole scene was so hot, he wanted the ginger in him now, afraid he wasn't going to last another minute. 

As if he was a mind reader Ian panted out " mickey" almost breathless " gotta stop, don't wanna come ", Mickey could only smirk up at him as he popped off giving a cocky wink.  
" Alright, you're really fucking good at that, lets see what I can do" Ian said cockily, as hopped off his bed for the condom and lube packet he had stuffed in his jeans. Mickey used the time to assume the position so when Ian came back to the bed he was presented with that perfect ass. He heard a loud yelp as he bit down hard on the juicy flesh, he barely realized he had even done it , it just had to be done. The action earned him a sideways glance from over Mickey's shoulder and a head shake.  
"sorry, perfect fucking ass man, needed to bite that shit " He lubed up one finger and teasingly ran it along the other man's hole. He was tight so ian gingerly pushed in and out smoothly making the other man whimper below him. Soon Ian was adding another finger watching Mickey shiver at the intrusion after a few minutes of scissoring he heard a loud "more" come stammering out of Mickeys mouth . Ian laid kisses along the tattooed man's thick back and down his sweet ass as he opened him expertly. The sounds being made were obscene and sexy as hell, Ian was so ready to get in him. So he removed the digits , earning him a loud sigh , but he rolled the condom on slicked himself up quickly and inched his way in. Both men seemingly stopped breathing altogether as he bottomed out.  
"good?" He asked trying to gauge what the other man could take. If he was being honest, he knew he wanted to fuck him mercilessly, and have him screaming his name but he needed to wait it out make sure this was a two way street.  
He didn't have to wait long though.  
"FUCK it , fuck me harder" could have been heard from two buildings over and It was easily the sexiest sound Ian had ever heard. He wrapped an arm around mickey's chest lifting him up higher so he could angle up towards his sweet spot.  
"Right there" there was an urgency in the command and Ian followed it . Right there. He served his lover over and over quickening the pace perfecting the angle on his prostate until he heard another even more desperate command " fuck gotta let me come" Ian took the lead, jerking mickey's cock quickly with the rhythm of his deep thrusts. It only took a few min to have the brunette coming all over his sheets. The moans alone were enough to finish off Ian who had just been impressed he had lasted that long, he came furiously into the condom and almost flattened his lover has he laid on top of him, totally relaxed and enjoying the afterglow. They rolled away from each slowly carefully, quietly catching their breath. 

" SO...thanks for the tour "


	4. A plan, of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are apart in this chapter but I promise its going somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this tagged as rich Ian, I just want to clarify hes more upper middle class Ian lol. He has a studio on the Northside, he isn't independently rich. He works. I just wanted it him to not be on the south side, and doing better financially then Mickey.

A plan, of sorts 

 

"I need to ask you a question" Ian handed lip a bottle of water and joined him on his leather couch for a smoke. " I'm thinking of doing something but I'm not sure if its creepy or cute"  
"in my experience" his brother blew out the smoke harshly before continuing " if you have to ask that question it's probably creepy" he laughed .  
Ian let out a sigh and rolled his eyes "fuck you, are you gunna help or not" ? Lip gave a gesture of 'go on' and shrugged for his brother to continue.  
"OK I hooked up with this guy, bout' two weeks ago. It was hot, like jerkin it material for life hot" his brother again nodded for him to continue.  
"so we have sex, I thank him for the tour " that receives an interjection " I'm sorry what?"  
"don't worry about it. When we're done, I say thanks or whatever and basically high tail it out of there. As one does " He stated plainly.  
This gets earns him a laugh " you mean as YOU do, but carry on I'm waiting for the creepy"  
" You’re an asshole. Fine like I do. I hightail it outta there no numbers exchanged no promises to see each other. He doesn't ask, or seem to care I might add and I don't offer'  
"So far this seems like a perfect night for you, not getting the conflict here Ian"  
Ian grins like a motherfucker and butts out his smoke. 

" Oh dude, it was. Problem is I have had sex twice since then " laughter fills the air. "again fuck you, it's been two weeks. But um... this guy was better, I mean everything was better. He didn't talk much but he was hot, stupid ridiculously hot and that fucking blow job " he trailed off with eyes starting to glaze over.  
"you've now reached my gay sex threshold little brother, where's the creepy" Lip asked with a knowing brow furrowed.  
Ian bit at his lip and blurted out " I didn't get his number, but I did see his jumpsuit from work hanging by the door on the way out. A garage on the southside. I could I mean theoretically bring my car there not knowing it was where he worked " Ian going automatically silent as he watched his brother think over his plan, of sorts. 

"So Creepy wins!" Lip laughed clapped his hands and leaned back. " You don't own a car, did this never cross your mind when devising your little get some ass plan?"  
"Oh it did, but Julie does and she's been saying it making a weird sound"  
"your neighbor" he stated slowly hoping Ian was now getting the creepiness of his plan.  
"you are going to take your neighbors car to the southside to a garage to pretend you don't know who works there in hopes of getting another mind blowing pun intended ''a wink" blowjob? You’re a stalker, you can't do this " Suddenly Lips phone buzzes " fuck its work, gotta jet man. Don't do this. Go to a rub and tug they got those for gay dudes right? Absolutely do not stalk some southside mechanic looking for dick. Alright?" He asked patting his little brothers shoulder and Ian nodded in agreement. 

He was right, this was stupid. He definitely would not be doing that. It was creepy and stalker-ish. He knew it even as he felt himself walk across the hall and knock .

"hey Julie" 

 

Mickey woke with only two hours before he had to be at work to Mandy singing some Taylor Swift from the kitchen and finally getting some fucking dishes done, he hoped. He came stumbling out of his room in nothing but beige boxers and zombie walked to the waiting coffee pot to grab a cup.  
" Jesus, aren't you a peach this morning" Mandy stuck out her tongue at her grumpy older brother who was now sitting in his black recliner settling in for a coffee and morning smoke.  
"maybe we should get you laid again" she continued with a smirk.  
"no thanks. I'm good. " he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, truth be told it had been a long night of wet Ian dreams but he wasn't divulging that.  
" Oh come on we can hit up the club for some new dick, or you know I know Cora I can call that bitch anytime for deets on your ginger knock out. He was fine as hell"  
Mickey's eyes closed remembering freckled skin and big hands all over him before he shook himself out of the haze to drink his coffee. 

"no" He said firmly and she lifted her arms in retreat.  
"look, buddy was packing condoms and lube in his pants and he was out of here not 5 min after we stopped fucking. Something tells me he doesn't hit it twice and that’s fine with me. That’s perfect actually. Let me have my smoke drink my coffee while it's still hot than I need to shower and get my ass to work. If that’s alright with you mandy matchmaker" He gave a shrug and wave of his hand to get her outta his sight, to which she obliged and headed towards her room leaving him to think about that damn red head again. 

He had to admit (at least to himself) that Ian was hot, stupid hot, and the sex was some mind blowing shit , that had him touching himself every time thoughts of that night entered his head. He had thought of getting his number, but he didn't want a boyfriend and he didn't want to seem like he was asking for one. Also, what he said to Mandy wasn't wrong. Ian was clearly a guy who fucked a lot. He had the swagger at the club, he came prepared, with condoms to fit his big beautiful fucking perfect cock, he was obviously down to fuck . In fact, Mickey assumed he had already run the same game numerous times since their epic night together. That wasn't Mickey's style, being one of many . He didn't want a boyfriend but he wasn't going to sharing some guy with every other dude around either. So he shook off the desire, headed to the shower and stomped off to work determined to not see that ginger fuck again. 

It was a plan, of sorts.


	5. 9:01 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys might have a date, just don't tell them that ;)

3:50pm

The garage was small obviously a neighborhood staple. Thus far Ian had only spotted one older man working as he eyed the building from his spot across the street in an almost abandoned parking lot. Shit. He was stalking him. This was creepy . Lip was right. He needed to back the fuck out and do it quick before.... 

" Uh Ian? " a questionable muffled voice asked as Ian felt a knock on the window that made him jump. Not only was Ian a stalker, apparently he was an epic-ally bad one. Mickey standing next to his stake out spot was pure evidence of his stalking failures.  
"Ian" It was still a question even as the red head removed himself from the car and approached the very confused mechanic.  
" Mickey, yeah. Hi" Ian said in a pitch that was way too high to seem even the slightest bit confident. Probably because he wasn't .  
The brunet eyed the car up and down, then regarded the man next to him carefully, rubbed his thumb to his nose giving Ian the most suspicious stare he had ever seen.  
"So....... this isn't your car"  
"wh-what? How do you know that?"  
"well for one there's a car seat, and I am guessing no one under 18 calls you daddy." He said doing that crazy hot lip biting shit that almost had Ian tackling him into the backseat.  
"not to mention there's no way anyone who fucks like you, drives a Prius. I'm a mechanic I know things" He shrugged knowing full well he had just handed that cocky fucker a big Ol' cup of confidence . He was glad to do it. Truth of the matter was that night club Ian was somehow even hotter in the day, and suddenly all that shit he told Mandy about not wanting more faded behind that sexy ass smirk . 

Confidence restored Ian sauntered even closer to Mickey. He didn't bother explaining the car, knowing his creepy stalker plan would pull him right back down to stuttering moron status.  
" You see" he started in a low deep voice, eyes dancing all over that perfect face. " the thing about leaving right after night sex........"  
At that Mickey interrupted " don't gotta explain shit man, didn't hurt my feelings" .  
Ian continued even closer , sighing heavily and gently hooking the top of Mickeys belt with his pinky finger almost absent mindedly . He cleared his throat and continued. " Not worried about your feelings, delicate flower that you are " that got teasing smile out of his sexy brunet.  
" I was only saying, the one major negative to not staying the night was missing out on morning sex. You know Dirty. Messy . Hot as FUCK. Morning sex" his pinky continued its adventure just below the belt before Mickey stepped back and shook his head, nodding towards the garage, in a knowing ' hey asshole some of us have to work' way. He glared at Ian trying to convey all of that. The hot asshole that he was just stood smirking uncontrollably.  
" Morning sex. Got it. And your point?"  
Mickey's eyebrows asked the question more than his words did and they had Ian beaming with want. Fuck he was sexy , Ian couldn't help but admire daytime Mickey. Every facial expression better than the next, all lips , eyebrows and attitude with this one and Ian was caught up in it all hook line and sinker. Ian was done. 

"what time is work done?"  
"9" 

"9:01 it is then, see you then Mechanic Mickey" he practically swayed back into the car confidently and didn't even wait for the stunned man to confirm or deny the request. He just drove off leaving the smell expensive cologne and sex in the air . Mickey had to adjust himself on the way to the garage. God , He was good. Dammit. 

 

Mickey loved his job. He liked Jay the older man who owned the place. He loved the quiet of the shop at night and the way he could just get lost in the loud sounds of heavy machinery and Jay's bad jokes during the day. The mechanic rarely watched the clock tick down to closing time opting instead to stay late most nights, reading his latest comic book or paperback in the old empty building after Jay had closed up for the night.  
Tonight though.. Mickeys mind was somewhere else : 

8:40~ no way this ginger moron was serious... would he really be there in 21 min exactly and what kind of pussy would Mickey be to actually be there waiting?  
8:50~ why did he not own a brush? He had a change of clothes and took the time to wash the garage grime off, like he swears he did most nights but he couldn't do a thing about this hair. The cleaning had nothing to do with the red head, who for sure wasn't coming in 11min . Why was he lying to himself, Fuck he didn't know .  
8:59~ Jesus Christ, how can there not be a drop of alcohol in this place and again where the hell was a brush? 

 

9:01 pm

Ian sat against a street light, going for the a look that said he was the epitome of cool . He had this. He did this all the time. Only he didn't really. Clubs were one thing, one night stands were easy but this coming back for seconds practically stalking a guy to have seconds, he didn't do this. The realization suddenly sunk in. He was a fish out of water when it came to mechanic Mickey and he couldn't even explain why.  
When the two saw each other across the parking lot, both their looks softened instantly. The night air was cool and Ian couldn't help but notice how thick Mickey's shoulders were even under his warm hoodie. He found himself yearning to hold the man, but fought the urge as it wasn't like him and didn’t seem much like South side Mickey either. He went for the much more subtle head bob and smile. The smile nearly knocking he wind out of the shorter man who he found himself thinking about kissing those smiling lips, something they hadn't actually done on their night together. There was a lot of biting and sucking, some of the hickeys taking days to fade away, but an actual kiss on the mouth eluded them. Mickey wasn't much for kissing, he found it too intimate, too awkward especially for men he regarded as bathroom fucks or one night stands. He didn't know what Ian was, two night stand perhaps but rushing to kiss him was out of the question either way. A head bob and smile it was and they were on their way. 

It was another silent walk, each man willing the other to speak first. Luckily for Mickey who was still in shock the red head even showed up, Ian would be the first to speak. He was in luck too, when he spotted the best opening he could have possibly hoped for in his crushes hand.  
" Hey! That’s Me" he said excitedly.  
"come again" Mickey was more than a little confused, until Ian Nodded at the comic book in his hand and repeated " That's me, I. Gallagher. that’s my book. I wrote it". For the love of all that was fucking holy as if this jackass needed to be hotter, he wrote comic books. He wrote comic books that Mickey actually liked. The shorter man let out a huge sigh. Of course he did.  
" This is a really cool book man. I have a few in the series" He had to hand the compliment over knowing stroking this man's ego was dangerous territory but what could he do. Mickey had resigned himself to bending his ass over and let Ian in, in more ways than one when he showed up promptly at 9:01pm so why stop now.  
"thanks. I started drawing as a kid got into art school and the rest is sorta history. Cora helped with that one" This one in particular was about androids taking over Chicago , it was very twilight zone ish and Ian was particularly proud of it.  
The conversation went smoothly from there both men surprised by how easily the small talk came out of their mouths. It wasn't mind blowing information by any means, but small talk wasn't a strong suit for either one of them, the player generally sticking with charm and false bravado, the quieter man preferring to keep to himself. It came crashing to an halt only when Mickey's very empty stomach made a very obvious growl. In all his anxiousness over tonight's events he had forgotten to eat.  
" Fuck. Uh, I'm sorta starving . " he said shyly with one thought running through his head on repeat 'this is not a date this is not a date this is not a date. He had no way of knowing this but that same chorus was singing its way through Ian's head, only he too was kinda starving.  
" Well. I do eat" Ian offered in a blunt way that had Mickey let out a slight chuckle.  
" Are you informing me to let me know you are in fact a real live boy, because if anyone was taking over the city with androids I am fairly certain they wouldn't use soulless gingers " he laughed teasingly. Ian rolled his eyes with a smile.  
"nice try asshole, but all androids are soulless"  
"haha, not bad Gallagher. You good with Patsy's ? " they approached the building as Ian nodded his approval, not mentioning his sister owned the place. She wouldn't be there anyways, no need to scare him off with fear of meeting the family. Plus he really wanted pie. He knew every waitress so he did in fact tell him after pie was ordered. 

 

Mickey had this way of talking in the direction of anything as long as it wasn't Ian himself. He would bow his head slightly rub his lip or his nose and he would talk in a tone that was so nonchalant it was boarding on flippant. There was nothing false in the way he spoke. There was no game, there was no hidden agenda, he was just Mickey and Ian was finding himself just smitten, with just Mickey . By the end of pie both men were more then ready to stop the foreplay that was the last couple of hrs and completely dive into one another. 

As with a couple weeks earlier Mickey led Ian into his apartment, only this time he informed him that Mandy would be gone the entire weekend. That was all Ian needed to hear. He wasted no time closing the gap between them grabbing the equally eager man by his gorgeous hair and pressing their lips together for that long awaited kiss. Mickey's full lips were soft but the kiss wasn't, it was all tongue almost immediately , Ian practically dying to bite those lips he had watched with desire all night long. They kissed against the door for what seemed like an eternity until Mickey muttered out " couch" and practically pushed the taller man towards the larger couch. Ian took the walk to quickly disrobe and Mickey found himself smiling widely at his urgency. " Sit" Mickey ordered as he took his clothes off, and basically ran himself to the shelf in his room to grab the lube and condoms, only to come out and find his partner in crime had in fact came prepared, again . Ian was already rolling the condom down his shaft . The mechanic shook his head, with a laugh to which the other man could only shrug shyly. He watched eyes full of lust as Mickey slicked up his own fingers and started prepping himself as he climbed on top of Ians lap and kissed him with a yearning that would be impossible to deny. Without warning he spread himself open lined himself up and slid down on the huge throbbing cock below him. 

 

It was a sensation unlike any before it, riding Ian. Mickey's Hands were gripping the back of the couch so he could fuck himself onto the man with zero inhibitions, it was a brutal mind numbing pace that both men grasping for breath. Ian couldn't take his eyes off Mickey's gorgeous body, his blue eyes and the sweat gathering all over his pale skin. It was so fucking beautiful the red head was in some sort of sex heaven, he was sure of it. He let his head lean back and had the other man take over all control, it was amazing. Soon though it was a little too amazing and Ian was in no hurry for it to be over. So he tugged on his balls a tad and tapped mickeys thigh with a mumbled " bend over " . Mickey pushed the coffee table out away from couch further as a way to gain access for his legs and laid his body over top of it while Ian went to his knees behind him . He pushed right in causing them to stop and collect their breath yet again . The red head straightened up so he could watch himself fucking in to the the smaller mans round ass. He knew wasn't lasting much longer so he reached for Mickeys cock having to only play with the head a min or two before making the man below him come as he found himself finishing at the exact same time , the moans were amplified by the empty room. it was a symphony of lust both men were eager to hear again and again 

Then there was silence as Mickey waited to see if Ian was about to bolt.


	6. That's all she wrote.

No room had ever been more silent and quickly filling with intensity than that one, as neither man spoke but both had questions.   
"Look" Ian started slowly " um I know I made a big deal about morning sex but"   
"man, its fine I get it. You don't have to stay" Mickey got up to look for his boxers very purposely not looking in Ian's direction.   
" Mickey. I was gunna say you don't have to invite me to stay if you don't want to. I've had people do that, you know just stay over when I felt obligated to let them. " his voice started to waver with nerves, so his next sentence was almost a whisper " I uh I want to stay". He looked up to find Mickey's hand extended out to him. They walked to the bedroom, lied down, Ian on his back with the brunette nuzzling into him .   
This time the silence wasn't filled with any tension at all and there was no question where each of them wanted to be. 

 

Ian wasn't used to sleeping with another person, not like this. It was weird not being in his own bed. He willingly went to Mickey's twice now, usually he opted to bring men to his place so it was on them to find their way home at night or if they pushed to stay over it was them that woke in a strange place.   
The room was still foreign to him but the man draped on top of him was much less so. He was still cocooned to Ians stomach a heavy thigh nearly crushing the red heads much thinner legs. This position should have felt suffocating but it didn't , not even a little bit. When nature called Ian found himself trying to find way to not have to move the man off of him for fear nothing would feel that good again.   
Finally conceding that there was no way to keep Mickey attached to him and relieve his bladder he decided to slide out as carefully as possible and head into the bathroom.   
When he returned Mickey was yawning and stretching about the bed, the thin blanket falling just far enough down his body to show off about half of that perfect ass. That’s about the time, coincidentally I am sure, that Ian remembered he had lured Mickey into this entire night with the promise of morning sex. He had to be a man of his word. It was only right.   
Luckily, great minds thought alike. 

" You know " mickey yawned out " I was promised morning … ." The next word caught in his throat when he felt Ian lick onto his thigh and grip the base of his shaft. His head was buried in the blanket while one arm reached out and tapped on the bed with purpose , quickly getting the hint Mickey reached above onto the headboard to find a condom and lube. He tossed them at the outreached hand which earned him a hilarious thumbs up while Ian was still bobbing up and down on his wanting dick. Mickey couldn't help but shake his head , this red head was such a nerd.   
"mmmm" Ian had made his way lower, sucking gently on his balls then licking sloppily down to his rim. He circled his tongue around the tight muscles feeling Mickey's entire body shudder above him. He licked and sucked enjoying the taste of his lover and the way he was making him come apart. Soon he added a slicked up finger to the mix , Mickey was still stretched from last night and the realization his body had adjusted to fit Ian made the red head impossibly hard.

 

"Fuck Ian, please"   
No condom had every been rolled down faster. Ian wasn't playing about morning sex either ,it was fast dirty and fucking hot . Both men came quickly but neither complained . They laid on the bed panting starting at the ceiling together. 

Soon they found themselves making coffee eating pop tarts, comfortably in their boxers just enjoying each other's company. Unfortunately Ian had to get to an early Saturday meeting with a publisher but not before getting an all-important phone number and giving up his as well. 

 

 

Brunch time on the Northside

 

"So tell me about Mickey"   
Cora's apartment was close to Ian's meeting so they had made a plan to meet for Brunch. She had texted him to go out the night before to which he had explained he had plans, for the night, the entire night. This was her not so shyly looking for details.   
" You met him" Ian was giving her nothing. He wouldn't know where to start. He was starting to wonder a lot about Mickey, himself. He wanted every bit of info on the man as if he was investigating him for a crime.   
"mmhmmm. I did . I met him weeks ago. I find it so interesting though that he's still a topic of conversation, weeks later" her grin was unholy. " my good friend Ian rarely goes back for more. How good is he ?"   
Ian gave her a tight lipped smile his as he picked at his plate and his mind flooded with images from that morning.   
"that good huh" she giggled before biting into her bagel.   
"soooooooo good. Fuck Cora. He's so good. It's so good. It's all so good." He almost moaned out between bites of his eggs. " he reads my books" he added fondly

" Really? That’s cute. So this is information you got while in bed or " She gave a knowing head tilt with a smirk. She knew her friend was in new territory here and she had to give him some grief over it.   
" Fine. We spent the night together. We were hungry so we ate, Patsy's. We talked, we fucked, we woke up, fucked again. It was amazing I might add, had coffee and that’s all she wrote" 

" Hmmmm" she sent a knowing glare right into her friends green eyes. " all she wrote huh. So who is it your hoping will text? " It didn't get past her that Ian had been glancing at his phone since they sat down.   
"shit. I'm fucked. Fucked. I can't do this shit. Your right I am sitting here like some whipped loser just hoping to see his name on my phone" he rambled out obviously reaching freak out commitment-phobe mode. " I need to end this shit. "

 

  
Things were only slightly less panicked on the southside.   
Mickey found himself pacing the floor of his bedroom periodically staring at his bed with warm thoughts of this morning's events. He walked out of the bedroom determined to shake himself out of the Ian haze. That’s when he saw his couch, and his coffee table. He should probably wash that. Mandy eats there. 

' What are you doing Mickey. The man walks around with lube on him. He picks up a new guy every night. This isn't the guy for you. ' 

He knew his brain was right, Ian was most surely not a settle down kinda guy. Mickey didn't even know if he was but he wasn't up for being a notch on someone's bed post either. Yet, it did seem like this meeting of Ian's was important and how could he be so rude as to not even text to find out how it went. 

 

' How'd the meeting go'


	7. The three F's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to add complete transparency here, I am in fact describing my condo lol. I do have a darth vader toaster, and comics framed on my wall , not my own as I don't write them, but the SK ones are directly above above my head as I type. He's basically me. LOL

Mickey had followed the directions to Ians apartment to a t, yet he still found himself feeling slightly unsure once he saw the sleek looking building from across the street. He knew the man owned a studio apartment, which typically meant small but in this neighborhood in a building like that it still wasn't anywhere near cheap. This gave the brunette pause, that was until a certain flame haired man caught his eye directly in front glass doors. It wasn't so much Ian that got his attention, it was more so the man with him, Mickey suddenly felt like his feet were lead as he watched them give a quick hug and head nod before the smaller man walked off in the opposite direction. It was then that Ian seemed to notice he was there and gave a big wave signaling him over.  
Ian looked as good as always, the gorgeous building having nothing on its occupant, who was once again stuffed in a shirt that made Mickey both shake his head and drool a tad. Those arms.  
"hey you found it OK"  
" Seriously " the brunettes tone was one of obvious annoyance and the words just spat out before he could calm himself enough to catch them. " did you honestly just fuck some dude then call me over here so you can plow me into your mattress not 5 min after. I mean, look I know we aren't exclusive or anything but COME on....." 

Ian was equal parts taken aback and turned the on. Jealous Mickey was something he didn't know he needed in his life but as it turns out , really fucking did.  
" WOW , your wrong on all parts" Mickey started to walk away, so Ian grabbed a hold of his arm so they were properly facing one another. " 1. That was my brother. If we have some Game Of Thrones level Incest vibe going on we should probably work on that. 2, who said anything about my mattress" He walked closer to Mickey placing a hand on the small of his back and spoke with his lips so close to the man's neck he could feel his breath " I happen to have massive 2 person shower. " all annoyance had long since evaporated from Mickey and was only replaced with lust " It. Has your perfect ass, written alllllllllllllllll over it" he kissed his neck on the last word, stepped back and watched intently as Mickey turned quickly on his heels and headed straight for the doors.  
"are you coming?"  
A triumphant Ian jogging behind him . 

 

  
As it turns out, shower sex is right up there with morning sex. Ian's shower had this perfectly placed built in shelf where Mickey supposed most people put soap or shampoos . It was also the exact place his foot spent for at least ten minutes while his thigh was being hoisted up as Ian entered him again and again, slamming him against the wall and holding up most of his body weight as he did. The water pressure was perfect, the heat intoxicating and the orgasms explosive. The two men caught their breath then decided to shower separately, to actually get clean this time. Mickey had gone first, he came out refreshed running ian's soft towel through his hair and got dressed while Ian hopped in for his turn. This gave the mechanic time to take a look around the apartment. It was small, but modern, everything was new , the slate floors, the granite counter tops, it was gorgeous, and comfortable . There was a bed, in the corner of the room, a small leather couch not too far from the tv that hung on the wall. To finish the room off a desk that took up a ton of space was placed by the expansive windows, it would seem to be where Ian spent most of his time, there were note pads and pages scattered around it. When he looked a little harder a couple of things did stand out to him, 1: instead of pictures of family on his wall, Ian had comic books framed, some of his own , a few Spiderman's that he would assume were rare and some Stephen kings that Mickey himself had read a few times. 2: the man was in his mid-twenties and owned a Darth Vader toaster , he stood in front of it silently laughing. 

" Not a star wars man?" Ian was behind him smelling of body wash and his signature cologne in a new shirt, still way too small.  
"do you not own any shirts that fit man?"  
Ian looked down at himself with a quizzical scowl , " what, this fits" he almost pouted.  
"yeah. Ok" he nodded putting his hands up in retreat.  
"look" Mickey started, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand in obvious discomfort. " about earlier with your brother .. "  
Ian shook his head, raised his hand and stopped him .  
"stop ."  
" No. I think maybe we should have a conversation'  
Ian nodded, knowing they probably should. So he offered ,  
" I don't know about you but I haven't eaten since brunch. There is a diner not far from here, excellent pie. Why don’t we head over there, eat some pie have this conversation"  
Mickey nodded in agreement and they started out the door.  
" How do you look like that " He gestured to all of him. " and practically live on pie?"  
" I work out a lot" he said plainly and Mickey smiled, of course he did. 

 

The ride down the elevator wasn’t long but it felt like forever for Ian who was already yearning to get back in Mickey. His sex daggers were not going unnoticed as they stepped out of the building Mickey had to stop them.  
" Ian . Focus. You can't be eye fucking me like I'm a snack all night long. You need to feed me, have our conversation, then fuck me" it was similar to scolding a petulant 5yr old who wanted to play with his toys during dinner . " got it" 

" The 3 f's got it. " he chimed back.  
"what ?" Mickey stopped so fast that ian almost walked right into this feet.  
" The 3 f's... focus, feed you, then " his smile widening to a blinding state " fuck you" He almost skipped away he was so proud of himself.  
" How do you even get laid. You're an idiot " he put both hands to his face shaking his head. Suddenly petulant 5 yr old Ian was replaced with sultry gotta fuck Ian like a flick of a switch. He grabbed tightly onto Mickey's hips " Well. I mean I can show you how I get laid, again If you like? And again and again" he dipped in for a kiss that was quickly returned, until Mickey gently pushed him away. He put a finger in front of his face for emphasis and threw out a mock stern voice .  
"IIIIIan " he sighed at the gorgeous dope. " my god how do people stand you" he laughed at the totally adorable faux innocent face Ian was giving him.  
" I'm awesome and you like me " he beamed .  
" Fine "  
" That’s 4 f's "  
The glare was unholy so Ian gave up. Took his hands away from Mickey put them in his pockets and started walking head down.  
" OK, fine, I will focus , feed you and wait for the fucking, but you need to walk behind me"  
Mickey couldn't help but laugh., " why?"  
Ian made a quick turn around and said in the most serious voice " How am I supposed to focus with this " he gestured directly to Mickey's ass. " in my face? Walk behind me" . Now he Ian, the bed hopping slut, was actually in fact stomping off like a petulant 5 year old. Mickey could only smile . It was awesome and he did like him. 

 

A couple burgers and a few slices of pie later the conversation was looking to be far less fun.  
"you wanted to talk" Ian said with a slight nervousness to his voice.  
" Look. I don't share well." Mickey offered honestly. Before Ian could get a word in he raised his hand at him so he could continue.  
"just let me finish ok. I don’t share well. That doesn't mean I want to meet your family, go on picnics, or spend every waking minute together. Ok. I don' t need to be your boyfriend and I am certainly not asking you to get tested so we can give up condoms. " Both men simultaneously bit their lips and nodded their heads.  
" If your fucking me, Ian. All I ask is that I am not on on some conveyor belt of fuck buddies " 

"Ouch. Mickey, that's not " he was waved off again.  
" Don't. I don't need a number, I don't care . If this is going to keep going" he took this moment to look directly into green eyes, as he rarely does " and I hope it does" .  
" All I ask is that you are just screwing me. When we're done we're done. If you find someone else you want to fuck or date or what the fuck ever, I'm a grown ass man, don't play me" there was no malice to it. It was just matter of fact, and blunt much like the man.  
" Got it" Ian sighed and gave a half smile of relief. That was a deal he could make. He had no interest in fucking anyone else at the moment he had tried that after the first time they slept togeher and it had him stalking the man in a car that wasn't even his. On the other hand, he was bursting with interest to fuck Mickey anyway anywhere.  
" So we're good?" The question again was all eyebrows.  
"we're good. "  
The walk back to Ian's was the good kind of silent a content silent. Until. 

" You know, I was focused, I fed you. So now I believe I get to..... "  
"don't finish that sentence you moron. Just take me upstairs"


	8. I wanted you

It had been 3 weeks since the conversation at the diner, Mickey and Ian were spending most nights together. Ian worked on his latest book mostly during the day so he could be at the garage to get Mickey for 9:01 . They kissed, talked seamlessly and ate lots of pie. It was a perfect little just getting to know you start of something, bubble. A bubble the two most important girls in their lives were dying to get inside. Cora and Mandy had been salivating to see their boys together since they felt mostly responsible for this happy hook up. It was a Saturday all four had had off so a movie night at Ian's was on the agenda.  
Mickey kinda puttered around the apartment checking his phone every so often, while Ian sketched in his notebook at his desk.  
" You ever write something longer than a comic book?"  
"mmm no, I mean I do have a couple that are more graphic novel ish... why?"  
"just curious. Not gonna be writing Lord of the Rings anytime soon huh"  
" Nah, that’s a lot of work. Not that this isn't but comic books are much less committal than novels, that’s way more my style"  
While Mickey tried not to read too much into that startling statement, Ian found himself distracted by the other man's gorgeous profile as he stood against the window not far from the bed. He quietly removed himself from his desk, got up and wrapped his hands around the brunettes waist .  
" I want pie" he kissed his neck softly .  
Mickey gave a small laugh " the girls are bringing pie "  
Ian kept kissing his neck and nudging him towards the bed until he gently pushed him down onto it and stood above him salaciously licking his lips.  
" Ian. They'll be here in 30min"  
A pout.  
"I want Mickey pie" he removed his shirt and started on the mechanics pants. " I can be quick"  
Mickey sighed as his red read ghosted his large hand over his growing bulge.  
"fine, but quick" They dove into one another, the petulant pouting 5 yr old once again getting exactly what he wanted, and Mickey being more than happy to give it to him. 

 

"you know, after your little freak out at brunch a few weeks ago I wasn't so sure about this" Cora was in the kitchen with Ian on popcorn and pie duty. They spoke quietly, Ian looked over his shoulder at Mickey on the couch and smiled.  
" Oh that. Yeah well I didn't shut shit down" he shrugged.  
" I can see that. And Your happy? Domesticated Ian is happy?"  
"oh slow it down" he whispered " he's not my boyfriend, it's not that big of a deal. We aren't domesticated but, yes I'm happy, now shhh" he put a finger to his mouth to shush her. She smiled all giggly as she handed Mandy the popcorn.  
Mickey and Ian wrapped up in one another as if they were trying to burrow into the others skin . Mandy gave her brother a sweet smile while she sipped her beer and he promptly tossed popcorn at her head signaling for her to watch the damn movie. When she turned her head he snuggled in closer while Ian pulled him impossibly tighter and laid a kiss to the his forehead. It was nice in their bubble and they weren't giving it up.

When Sunday rolled around Ian was fully packed for what he called his comic con tour . He would be gone for two weeks starting Monday. Mickey was at work just until 5, Ian was to finish his packing then head to the garage to pick up his " most definitely not a boyfriend" for dinner and good bye sex.  
When he arrived at the garage it was a little late but Mickey hadn't closed up shop yet, he was still with a costumer. Ian couldn't even be mad because he loved mechanic Mickey mode , it was adorable as fuck. He didn't however, like the scene he had found himself stumbling upon as he walked further into the shop. Mickey was bent over seemingly going over paperwork. He had already changed out of his garage jumper, so he had on his tight dark wash jeans that made his ass pop, the other man in the room took great notice of this. He was %100 checking out Mickey's perfect ass. As they talked this jackass was all over Ian's man (not a boyfriend), he touched his arm, leaned back and laughed way too fucking hard at whatever the brunette was saying. Ian wanted to remove that man's head and use it as a bowling ball. Before he shook himself out of his jealousy induced rage, the scene had broken up and Mickey was walking towards him happily.  
" Hey sorry I'm late "  
" Who the fuck was that " Hackles fully up.  
"ummm" Mickey furrowed his brow and titled his head curiously.  
" Pat ? Hes sort of a regular lately, has a couple cars. He seems to think something is wrong them. Hes in here a lot. "  
Ian rolled his eye and flicked his eyebrows at Mickey . " Yeah. I bet he his"  
" What the fuck does that mean? Are you OK? Do you need pie?" He gave a quick kiss to his lips and looked up with a questioning head nod.  
" Are you being serious? Did you really not see that? " Ian didn't know if he was annoyed or impressed by Mickey's extreme ignorance here.  
" Mick. That man. Is trying to FUCK you" Mickey laughed as Ian continued, "he was all over you, touching you and laughing at you, we’ve met you aren't that funny. And I mean. Come on, staring at your ass? Who does that ?" Ian blurted out completely exasperated . 

"first of all you stare at my ass 90% of the day. Second, you sound nuts. Men don't look at me like that . Can we head back to my place now , crazy?" Ian was dumbfounded as they started walking towards Mickeys. This was no longer about dip shit who couldn't keep his eyes off Mickey, it was about the man himself who apparently how no idea what he looked like. This revelation made Ian sad but he quickly knew how he was going to spend his last night in town. 

As soon as they were in the apartment, Ian waved at Mandy on the couch. He tucked his head down low leaned into Mickey's neck from behind, in low sultry whisper he let out " bedroom" and walked straight there with purpose not looking back a slightly stunned Mickey, who followed closely behind. 

" I thought we were gunna ..." he was cut off by lips crashing into his. Ian was intense, not rushed and biting intense but intense none the less. His eyes were fully blown out and his breaths seemed impossibly deep.  
"you know, " he said in the deepest voice he could muster, as he removed Mickey's shirt while pinning him against the bedroom door . " I wanted you the second I saw you at that bar from the dance floor"  
Mickey looked up him in surprise. That wasn't exactly how that scenario had played out in his head.  
"you thought it was girls. " he undid Mickey's pants and tossed him to the bed, crawling very slowly over him most tenderly swiping his fingertips all love his body making goosebumps appear. He begain to kiss up and down his torso, slowly lovingly between deep breaths.  
" it was all me, I asked Cora to get Mandy to introduce us. I wanted you " He was determined to make that abundantly clear. 

He made his way to his mechanics face, lifting his chin up for a soft captivating kiss that they just melted into. The room was so still, the movements so slow each man exploring the other intently. Mickey felt as if he had literally had his breath taken away and he was living through Ian's. The lube and condoms werent spoken about but they found them wordlessly. Prep was seering with need, quick, getting the job done just enough for Ian to be able to connect to Mickey in a way neither man had ever felt connected before. There were only gasps and deep breaths, as they held their hands fingers slotted together, above Mickey's head and looked deeply into each others eyes. When they came they came together , then they kissed slowly , knowlingly but no one was saying a word about any of it. Soon enough Mandy was knocking on the door babbling about pizza. So they got up out of their haze and went to enojy the rest of the night. 

The next day when Ian left both men were still in a stunned state wondering what the other was thinking, what they had felt and if it could last.


	9. mine

Ian had been gone for just over a week. The intensity of his last night in Chicago still laid heavily on Mickey's mind. While he was second hand shopping with this sister in some vintage store she had found, he decided he couldn't take it anymore.  
" How do you know when your making love and not just fucking" he said almost nonchalantly into thin air, just loud enough for Mandy to hear it.  
She stopped flat in her tracks , took her hands off the clothes and stared directly at her brother.  
" You ask questions like that. " She stated.  
" No, really" He bounced on his heels eyeing around them to be sure this was a conversation for two. Nervously biting his lip he continued.  
" It was......." he looked up searching for the right word "intense" 

"intense how? As in so intense it scared the living hell out of you, but you never wanna stop doing it?" She asked all together.  
"yes." he answered without hesitation.  
"yeah. You're in love" she shrugged and thumbed through racks of t shirts.  
" Ok. Hold up" Mickey started again. " Look this ian we're talking about , lube carrying, too tight shirt wearing, pick up artist Ian. I know who he is Mandy" 

"was" Mandy interjected, earning a questioning eyebrow to continue, so she did. "you know who Ian WAS, past tense. You aren't giving him any credit for who he is now. The man I saw you all cuddled up on his couch with, kissing every 2 min, " this earned her an sigh and eyeroll from her brother.  
" That Ian, my dear brother has zero interest in picking up anyone else . Just you know, talk to the guy."  
Mickey nodded at her and decided she may have a point, then he found the perfect sign right on the t shirt rack. It was a vintage star wars t shirt.  
" Hey I know someone who will love this" he hung it up for his sister to see, then started walking to the till.  
" Isn't that an extra-large though? Wont that be big on him?"  
" Yes. Yes it will" 

 

 

The Cons Ian was invited to weren't full of celebrities like many are now a days, well some were but not most . These were more for smaller lesser known artists like Ian and strictly comic books rather than TV and movies. There was a certain charm about them and Ian enjoyed the low key vibe. His booth shared space with Soloman, who was the author of one of Ian's favorite new books on the circuit. They chatted most of the day, until Sol's time was up . Ian was left sketching in his notebook and signing the odd autograph. It was a practically perfect day. He looked down at his phone to see it was 6pm. Mickey would be home by now eating . In exactly in two hrs they were due to face-time one another. They had decided that texting wasn't quiet enough so they worked out the time during their conversation the night before. He wasn't sure if it would be sexy face time or what but he also didn't care. He wanted the man of course, he wanted sex of any kind at this point. Fuck he was horny. More than that though, he just wanted Mickey, to see him to hear him , to have him be a part of his day again.  
Ian had an hour between finish time at the con and his face-time with Mickey so he headed to the bar in the hotel he was staying at for a quick drink.

He knew a lot of the guys chilling in the bar they were all from the convention and most been regulars for years. When he spotted Mike, Dave and Rodney at table he decided to join them for a beer. Mike and Dave wrote a series together and were facing a deadline, they were on their way out to try work out some kinks in the story . This left Ian with Rodney. Rodney, Ian had always assumed, was likely the " bed hopping slut" of his own neighborhood they had hooked up multiple times before for some hard fast unapologetically rough, fucking. Ian had to admit to himself that Rodney looked pretty good too, and the conversation started to lean towards flirty fairly quickly.  
Rodney must of noticed Ian eyeing him , he stood up licked his lips and offered " your room or mine?" 

"mine"


	10. Till tomorrow

Rodney started to head for the door a wide smile on his face when Ian realized how he had mis spoken.  
" Nah Rodney, man" he called to him " that’s not what I meant." The red head stood up shaking his phone in the air. " I have to get to my room, got a hot date . My man is calling " He shrugged and grinned at the obviously disappointed man.  
" Ah. Gotcha. No problem." He had already starting throwing sex daggers at a blond seated at the bar, Ian noticed and laughed to himself.  
" Have fun Rodney" he waved as he headed to his room. T minus 5 minutes til Mickey time. He couldn't wait. 

 

 

" Hey " Mickey's voice and smile came through loud and clear sending shivers all over Ian's body. His sexy mechanic was suspiciously shirtless laying on his bed.  
" Hey yourself, are we naked face timing here?" Ian probed clearly enjoying the view.  
This garnered him a belly laugh. " no, no we're not. Don't get any funny ideas over there horn dog. I don't do phone sex. "  
" That’s fine, I can sext enough for the both of us." He gave a flirty wink.  
" Man fuck off your gunna make me come in my pants" Mickey gave a lip biting smile.  
" See, you do do phone sex . And that , that lip biting shit you do, that’s gunna make me come in my pants" he rubbed at his crotch.  
"what are you even talking about? I do no such thing " the brunette protested.  
" Don’t even try to say that sexy ass crap isn't on purpose, no one is that hot by accident" he mock shouted. Again he earned himself a beautiful belly laugh, it was one of many they shared for the hours they stayed locked to each other in conversation. 

 

When Ian finally hung up he sighed happily in relief over the decision he made. Flirty phone conversations with Mickey even ones that didn't include any sexy time were still about a 1000x hotter then mindless fucking with Rodney. He couldn't wait to get home, 2 more days, and he was gunna lock that shit down. He just needed to get up the nerve to do it. 

 

" Done Talking to your man?" Mandy teased hanging in the doorway of Mickey's room.  
"not my man. " He stopped. " I mean we aren't "  
"boyfriends... yes I get it you keep saying that shit. Do you believe it though?"  
Her brother quickly gave her the finger.  
" We aren't a couple , we are "  
" Finish that sentence big brother.... go head . I 'm waiting. Because there is no way even you are buying this weird relationship limbo you have stuffed yourself into , Just stop the bullshit and lock that shit down . OK? "  
As Mandy puttered off to bed, Mickey drifted off thinking about her words. 'Lock that shit down' yeah he may just have to do that. He smiled sweetly and let sleep take him. Only two more sleeps till Ian , he could hardly wait. 

 

  
48 hours had never felt longer. Finally Ian was in a cab pulling up to his building watching Mickey wave at him from the lobby. They had decided to meet at Ian's so he could unpack his shit plus, no chance of Mandy hearing the marathon fucking they were both anxious to get to.  
The men hugged quickly , gave each other knowing lifts of the eyebrows and headed to the elevator as soon as the doors closed with them inside, Ian dropped his bag and they were on each other. Tongues, hands, bites , sucks it was all there and they practically undressed themselves before Ian pushed away and looked up .  
He cleared his throat. " there are cameras in here, security"  
" You couldn't mention that earlier?"  
" Didn't want to. I missed your pretty ass" he said exiting the elevator.  
" I missed you too. But you’re kinda an asshole" Mickey jabbed. Blushing at what security may have just caught on camera, but more so just happy to be with his red head again .  
Both men were stuck between the want of sex and the want of saying all the things they knew the needed to say. 

'lock that shit down' they thought, in unison but neither actually said it out loud. Instead they kissed, fell to Ian's bed and began the much needed marathon fucking. 

It could wait till tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll had so little faith in Ian.   
> tsk task


	11. I always want you

Ian came to back to bed with bags of Chinese food in nothing but his skin tight boxer shorts and impressive abs. A very groggy Mickey did a double take at his attire.  
" Is that how you paid for the food ?"  
The taller man looked down at himself nodded and shrugged " guess so. Oh shit I think I forgot to tip him"  
" I wouldn't worry about it, I am pretty sure you donated to his spank bank" mickey yawned and swiped an egg roll. 

They had spent two days holed up in Ian's apartment doing nothing but having sex, sparring sarcastically and absolutely not talking about their relationship.  
Half way through his kung pao chicken Mickey had a thought.  
" Your just feeding me so you can fuck me again aren't you, are we down to two F's? " he laughed lowly and waved his eyebrows at Ian.  
" Yes . Yes I am " he gave a widening smile and threw a fortune cookie at the brunettes head. "give me a break man, I just went two weeks without sex".  
He started back into his dinner head down to the plate when he noticed it had gone very quiet . When he looked across the bed Mickey was staring at him with the fondest smile. The redhead gave an obvious questioning brow.  
"look it's not that I sat around worried about it," Mickey started , thumbing his nose " I believed you when you said you weren't going to sleep with other people. It's just. " he gave a slight shrug " it's nice to hear"  
Ian moved their food aside and pulled Mickey in a for a deep kiss.  
"You know I'm not , right? I mean you do know that I haven't looked at anyone that way" then he stopped, a grimace on his face. " oh wait"  
"WHAT THE HELL IAN ? Oh wait what?"  
"No. NO. I didn't sleep with anyone. That’s not what oh wait meant. I flirted a tad " He held up his thumb and index finger to indicate a tad .  
Mickey sighed heavily.  
" He invited me to his room. I said no, I went up to my room and talked to you. " Ian offered honestly, Then kissed along Mickey's jawline for good measure.  
"nothing happened. Nothing has happened, nothing would happen. I remember our deal. I promise. "  
The mechanic gave him a peck on the lips and smiled . " ok"  
"ok" Ian sat silently for a minute as Mickey went back to his dinner. Now was the time, now . He had the perfect opportunity to just put the idea out there.  
" So about that deal" he questioned nervously wiping his hands on the blankets.  
"uhuh"  
" So its …...... it's still enough? " his eyes searched the brunettes face intensely. " you , you don't want more? We're still good right?" 

Mickey didn't know what to do with the question. It should have been enough. He was happy. They had just spent two days fucking and laughing, why would he need more. It was obvious from his nervousness, Ian was just making sure he wasn't pushing for more, so why push? He wasn't fucking other people that was all that mattered. Mickey didn't need any of those other "relationship" things, He didn't need to lock down shit . He tried silently to convince himself, it was enough. Then he lied. 

"of course" 

And in turn, Ian tried to hide his disappointment with the lie. 

 

A couple hours later in the dead of night.  
" I want you to fuck me. Mickey? Are you awake? "  
" I am now" he turned to Ian and touched his cheek then leaned into a soft kiss. " Ian are you sure? I mean we haven't really talked about this and... " he was interrupted with another kiss.  
" I want you inside me, Mickey . I just fucking do. You don't want to?"  
"no no no, that’s, that’s not it. "  
" What is it?" He asked his fingers dancing along the waist of the other mans boxers, dipping ever so slightly inside.  
"not a fucking thing" the fire had been lit. He rolled over and made himself comfortable on top, kissing his man's neck and shoulders in the process. He took Ian's hands and placed them above his head " let me do this" he whispered lowly. So Ian's hands didn't move, while the brunette made his way to removing both their boxers shorts.  
Ian let out the most ungodly moan as full lips attached to the head of his cock and sucked all the way down . Mickey relaxed his throat and fought back his gag reflex to deep throat all the way to the base. The redhead bucked forward and whimpered with pleasure as the blow job continued with long licks to the shaft, gentle sucks to his balls, soon he was seeing stars.  
" Fuck Mickey . Jesus Christ. You gotta fucking stop" 

There was a mumbled laugh, as he popped off to reach for the lube and condoms in Ians bed side table. He settled on his knees slicking up one finger then leaned down to kiss the redhead, as he gingerly circled his rim.  
" Are you sure about this"  
Ian nodded and moaned as the finger made its way past his rim. He was soon adding a second as they made out slowly, Mickey whispering in Ian's ear every so often to be sure he was OK. Ian moaning his approval as the wet fingers scissored him. The mechanic was getting painfully hard listening to the taller man melt at his touch but he didn't want to push him too soon . ,

" You feel good. Are you good" He kissed his lips gently , and Ian nodded unable to speak.  
Soon the condom was on and Mickey was lined up, he had to steady himself as a sudden rush of nerves hit . He calmed down, looked at the gorgeous man below him and inched in, slowly. There was some resistance , but he pushed forward carefully until he bottomed out. They both groaned at the sensation and held onto one another not moving for a couple minutes.  
" Fuck Ian, you feel so good"  
" please please move"  
It was slow at first, passionate even but soon they were rocking into it harder and harder. Mickey lifted Ian's right thigh to get better access to his prostate . After a few minutes of relentless prodding , He was basically done for . 

"HOLY SHIT MICKEY. Fuck . Omg fuck fuck. I need to come"  
Mickey lowered his hand to jerk him off, and kept the thrusting of his hips steady so they both came in a wet rush, with a slew of obscenities thrown in the air. 

After a couple minutes of content silence they melted into one another.  
" why?" Mickey asked quietly into the night.  
" I donno. I just wanted you " Ian kissed his forehead, " I always want you"  
They both fell asleep happy.


	12. The strange and wondrous mind of Ian Gallagher

"so what your're telling me is that you took two days off work, didn't leave his apartment and couldn't keep in it your pants long enough to have a fucking conversation"  
The wise old Mandy act she was putting on lately was really started to piss Mickey off, her and her logic. He shook his head. Fuck her.  
" He did talk, he made sure our deal was still good " He waved her off as to not interrupt. "he was nervous as fuck that I wanted more. So screw that ok. I 'm good , we're good". His sister responded with an irritated eye roll as she laid down fully on the couch and grabbed the remote.  
" You're not good. Your both idiots and your full of shit"  
" Mandy, he's not fucking anyone else. Hes with me almost every minute of the fucking day. I have Ian. Alright. I don’t need to be his " boyfriend " he exaggerated the word with obnoxious air quotes, then got up from his recliner to head to his room. As he made it to the door he heard one last plea.  
" You might have Ian, Mickey but if you're lying to him about how you feel, he doesn't have you. Just think about it shithead" 

 

When he entered his room he lifted his phone to his ear and dialed Ian's number.  
'hey you, you on your way?'  
'Nah man look, it been a long ass day. We uh. We are pretty backed up from my days off, I was gunna stay home and crash if that’s good with you'  
'yeah of course. I'll you tomorrow then'  
'tomorrow yeah. Night Ian' he hung up and laid on his bed, wise old Mandy thoughts running through his head. 

 

 

 

It was a strange and wondrous thing, Ian Gallaghers mind. It was a place where thoughts of Mickey were almost always lustful and full of bliss. He thought of his pale skin. He thought of his laugh, he calloused hands , his gorgeous smile, the way he seemed to give Ian 'that look' whenever he walked in the room. His mind could stay bliss-ed out on happy loving thoughts of Mickey for %90 of the day.  
Unfortunately, It was the other %10 percent that was leading the charge, as he watched Mickey buy their coffees early on a Saturday morning. His brunette stood at the counter chatting with the guy who poured the drinks. What are they talking about ? Ian wondered to himself. Mickey seemed awfully happy to talk to this guy, was he in here often, did he like this person, was he getting his number? For his part Ian had picked up a number of baristas in his time, coffee shops were just clubs in the day time, really. In the middle of that thought Mickey sauntered over to the table drinks in hand . 

" OK what the fuck is up with you ? Why are you ready to kill the coffee dude?"  
"What? " he shook out of his jealousy daze and grabbed his cup.  
Mickey took a sip then sighed as he noticed Ian was still eyeing the barista.  
"look, its not that jealous Ian isn't kinda hot, But I need the coffee and that guy is the keeper of the coffee," he laughed.  
"well he did touch you" Ian's eyes now firmly on the mechanics.  
"mmmhmm. He handed me coffee, its LITERALLY his job. " He took another sip and watched as Ian gave him a slight smile. " do you not trust me Ian? Because I have the same deal as you, you know. "  
"what ? Mick. Of course I do"  
Mickey bit his lip and nodded. " its just first it was Pat, then your questioning basically any costumer you see talking to me at the garage. Now you wanna stab an innocent man who handed me coffee. So …. "  
" I trust you" Ian grabbed his hand across the table. " I will take it down a notch" he offered.  
" Thank you , because that shit is kinda important to me ok . I need you to trust me. " Ian squeezed his hand reassuringly, then they went about enjoying their morning together .

 

It was a few days after the trust talk when the boys were in Ian's apartment just lounging about. Ian was nose deep in his sketch pad and Mickey who had just gotten off work was nose deep in his phone . In fact he had been on it a lot, according to Ian who was giving sideways glances. What was on that phone? He wondered to himself as he saw Mickey give a little smile to something on the screen. Why did Mickey need some sort of break from him a few days ago when decided to sleep at home, was who ever was on that phone the reason for his absence. He wondered. Ian found himself getting sucked further and further down the rabbit hole of suspicion until he shook himself out of it and went back to drawing. He trusted Mickey, this was stupid. although, He did know how quickly you could pick a dude up with an app now a days, he had done it himself. 

"hey earth to Ian. " Fingers snapped in his direction. " did you hear me? I gotta head to Jay's accountants place tomorrow grab some paper work, its near here. Don't let me forget to set my alarm K?" Mickey gave him those famous eyebrows to get his attention.  
"yeah. Accountant. Alarm. Got it, sorry just busy on some sketches"  
" K, you do that, get done what you gotta get done. I will go hog your big ass shower get work washed off my ass, than we get some food and hop back into bed " eyebrows again, only these ones were hot as hell and made Ian smile wide.  
"deal"  
He was so content as he watched that perfect ass walk off to his shower. So content he almost didn't realize the other man had left his phone. Almost. He did realize it though and thus his eyes began to dart from his phone to the bathroom and back again. So he went for it. No lock screen, sweet trusting Mickey, he thought. He should trust him, he chided himself even as he flipped and swiped through texts that were basically all him, Mandy and Jay . Ian was so relieved, there was no Pat, there were no sexy texts, Mickey was perfect.  
Mickey was also standing directly in front of him with a look of horror creeping up on his face. 

 

" Are you reading my phone? What the fuck Ian?"


	13. Karma. Right?

" Ian? IAN? Fucking say something "  
Ian sucked in his lips, closed his eyes and looked to the ground. Fuck. Suddenly Mickey started to put on his shoes and grabbed for his phone, the redhead was still holding it tight in his grasp.  
" My fucking phone, Ian " he snatched it and walked towards the door angrily, then paused to take a deep calming breath.  
"I'm gunna head home. "  
"Mick. I'm , I 'm sorry. I'm a jealous idiot" he said sullenly, emotions on the cusp of taking over.  
" Yeah. Yeah you are" the brunette gave a regretful look over his shoulder seeing Ian's mouth begin to open he shook his head no.  
"Look I can't talk about this right now . I need to get the fuck outta here and think this shit over. " and he was gone.  
"k" 

 

"Cora COOOOOORA" Ian took a chug of his beer before trying to slur out more words  
" I .. I fucked up , I fucked up bad soooo b-bad"  
They were in a small pub where young professionals in the area went for happy hour . Ian had sent out an SOS best friend text immediately after Mickey left. They decided to get some drinks and talk it out.  
After roughly 2 hrs and countless beers later, Cora found she was mainly just trying to talk her friend down from the ledge while simultaneously eyeing a busty brunette a few stools over.  
"Ian sweet pea, he will forgive you. But he won't get to do it if you die of alcohol poisoning " She patted his head and removed the bottle from his hand.  
" I love him so much" He drunkenly rambled " I love him more than stars wars and pie "  
She giggled, " I am so making you a shirt that says that , my drunken friend"  
" He is so perfect. He's so honest and I , I , Ian me " he babbled and she rolled her eyes, signaling for the check.  
" I , I accused him of the worst shit. I went through the man's phone like a crazy person... a CRAZZZZZY person." He stumbled to his feet with his petite friends assistance.  
" I know sweetie. He will forgive you. Let's get your ass in a cab, so you can sleep it off" They hailed a cab, as Cora noticed her busty friend from earlier giving her a salacious come and get it face. She sat Ian in the cab.  
"you're ok to get home? I think I got plans. " She nodded in the direction of the flirtatious girl .  
" Yeah . Yeah. I'm good"  
He sat in the cab for a minute after Cora had left , just trying to remember his address through the drunken stupor when the door opened and he heard a man's voice.  
"Hey. Uh Ian, mind if we share the car"  
"sure" 

 

Mickey also leaned on alcohol and a chatty girl. Him and Mandy did shots of Jack Daniels into the wee hours of the night. She, being a Milkovich wasn't quite as understanding as Cora .  
"dude either man the fuck up and forgive him, or shut the hell up about it" She chastised as she helped her babbling brother into bed and set his alarm, knowing he still had to get to some early meeting in the morning.  
" I think I love him and he doesn't trust me " he said quietly into the night hugging the whiskey bottle like a pillow as he slept. 

 

Ian awoke in a sudden panic as the buzzing of his phone vibrated his ass from his pocket. His head was pounding from the hangover in a way he hadn't experienced in years.  
MICKEY lit up on the screen. He almost dropped his phone in his anticipation to read the message.  
' We need to work this shit out. I want to see you. I will pick up the papers from the accountant and be there in an hour'  
YES he screamed internally. Yes! Fuck . Yes! By the sounds of things he was getting a second chance . He wasn't going to blow it this time. No more relationship limbo, he wanted it all. No more jealous moron, Mickey deserved better, he was going to be better. 

 

Mickey raised his hand to knock on the door. As he did it opened, and he was stunned to see Ian rushing out almost knocking him over. It took a minute for him to register what was happening. He hadn’t gotten to Ian's yet, so why the fuck was he here, at Darrin the accountants house?  
The two men paused just staring at one another trying to make sense of the situation. Mickey went from shocked to heartbroken to ready fucking kill something in a span of 15 seconds.  
"MICK. No " Ian stuttered out. 

"Don't"  
it was so quiet but so powerful, it made Ian gulp and step backwards. Mickey turned and started walking back from where he came. The redhead started to follow him not wanting to let him go.  
The shorter man then turned around, now about half a block away from the house and a few steps ahead of Ian.  
" Don't follow me. You snoop on my fucking phone basically accusing me of fucking around , then you hop into bed with someone that same fucking night! We're done" before that moment Ian wasn't aware that words could actually feel final, until he felt that last one spear right into his heart .  
"done" it rang out in the air and just sat there. It stayed there long after the man he loved was gone in the distance. 

 

Ian heard footsteps behind him.  
" You’re an accountant" he said to Darrin behind him. " that’s what you said you did" he remarked plainly.  
" Ian. I know you were trashed last night but we didn't have sex. " Darrin offered. Ian remembered, he was so drunk and heartbroken he didn't want to go back to the empty apartment so Darrin let him crash on his couch while slept in his room.  
" Maybe you should tell Mickey that. "  
"no." He shook his head . " He deserves better " Ian quietly wiped a tear from his eye and started his walk home.  
Then he turned and yelled out to Darrin.  
" I'm sorry I was such a dick to you before. Karma I guess huh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how much fun "the three F's was"? Didn't you love me then? Lets go back to that shall we? This one kinda bummed me out.


	14. Darrin?

"IIIIIIAAAAAN" Lip was hollering from the door after knocking for a couple min.  
" Fuck! Its fucking open asshole" Ian yelled out from his desk.  
The older Gallagher walked in and sighed loudly at his brother.  
" So... You're not answering your texts anymore? I would be hurt by that but I got a call from Cora and she said you haven't talked to her for days either" He leaned against the window next to Ian's desk and looked down at his younger brother, earnestly. " Come on, put that shit down " he pointed at the many pages around Ian's desk " talk to me Ian" he gestured for the redhead to follow him to the couch, so he did.  
" Tell me what happened with your guy, Mickey was it? " Ian nodded. " tell me what Happened with Mickey"  
"nothing to tell " he slouched on the couch sullenly and looked down at the floor. " I'm an asshole. I fucked it up"  
" Hmmmm. That’s interesting because Cora told me you didn't cheat on this mechanic of yours . But you let him think you did " He searched his brothers face " wanna explain that to me, cause I'm a pretty smart guy and I can't get there from here" 

There was a long sigh while Ian shifted nervously on the couch seemingly looking for the right words.  
" I was snooping on his fucking phone, practically jumping any guy he went near and thinking all this fucked up shit . Shit Mickey wouldn't do. "  
Lip nodded and watched his brother fight back tears then asked,  
" Do you trust him?" 

"With everything." Ian said plainly,  
" It wasn’t about him, Lip. When he walked away that day it hit me, none of that was about him. It was about me. I was treating him like he was me, I was suspicious because I know the shit assholes do. I'm an asshole. He's not. He needs to find someone better" 

"were" Lip added making Ian furrow his brow in confusion so his brother continued.  
" you were an asshole, past tense. You didn't cheat on Mickey right? You don't text other guys now, flirt with anything that walks?"  
Ian shook his head and sighed.  
" No, I wasn't an asshole to Mickey but .. "  
" But nothing . People can change man, give yourself a break. And look I don't know this guy, but personally I would say what he deserves is up to him. If he's put up with your shit for this long chances are he wants you to give yourself a break too. He also deserves to know that you didn't fuck around. Why let him hurt like that? Do what you have to , to prove you're ready for a real relationship, and call him" . He put an arm on his little brothers back and gave him a warm half hug. 

It didn't take long for Ian to decide that perhaps Lip was right. it was time for him to do what he had to, to prove he was ready for a relationship.  
He thanked his brother, and headed off in the direction of the clinic . 

 

 

Down on the southside, Mickey was trying to busy himself with work. He was at the shop even when there weren't cars to be fixed. He just stayed there reading, novels not comic books for the time being. He didn't want to be in his apartment where thoughts of his former lover would come rushing back. His bed was the worst kind of traitor, memories of the night they made love made his eyes tear up every time he laid on it. He missed Ian everywhere he went, but the bed was by far the most painful.  
He was mad about Darrin, of course but more so he was feeling betrayed by the fact that Ian didn't even try to call him. It had been a solid week of radio silence. Was Mickey not worth fighting for?  
He had mistakenly confused his goofy redhead as the grand romantic gesture kind of guy. It was leaving him feeling even more heartbroken that apparently Ian had just moved on rather than even trying to get him back.  
Mickey was getting too lost in his thoughts to focus so he had stepped into the break room for a coffee when jay bellowed out to him.  
" Hey Mick, you got company" his heart skipped a beat hoping it was Ian, then he looked up from his cup. 

 

" Darrin?"


	15. A Novel of you

A novel of you 

 

 

From his comfy black recliner Mickey heard a rustling outside his door. By the time he opened it the hallway was strangely empty. As the brunette was ready to head back into his apartment he noticed a loosely bound thick looking notebook at his feet. 

As he opened to the first page Mickey couldn't help but gasp, it was him at the white swallow sketched beautifully. The next page revealed Jay's garage, then pasty's pie's, and so on and so on. One page only contained three capitol F's, that page lead the brunette to smile and shake his head. Many pages were just pieces of him, one was his eyes, another his lips, his hands. It was gorgeous. There were hundreds of them. 

 

Mickey let out a long sigh as he cleared his throat and said  
" You are an epic-ally bad stalker, just come up here" in the direction of the stairs that lead to the first floor.  
Ian appeared moving very cautiously up the stairs, looking towards Mickey just happy to see his face again. 

" You once asked me " he began a waver apparent in his voice. " why I wrote comic books , not novels and I said novels were too much of a commitment. " He paused a couple feet in front of the man he loved looked right into his blue eyes and continued.  
" I'd make a novel of you" 

Mickey closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"grand romantic gestures, I fuckin knew it. Come in" he nodded for Ian to follow him into apartment 201. 

 

The redhead so wanted to kiss him but he kept his distance choosing to stand on opposite sides of the living room.  
" Look not that I don't love a book of my face" the tattooed man let out a small stuttered laugh.  
"but um, you have some explaining to do , so why don't you start"  
The taller man took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he began.  
" Look first off the other night with Darrin..."  
He was cut off.  
" I know nothing happened he came and told me. " Mickey frowned and looked at Ian's face searchingly.  
"why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call? Why would you let me think that?" 

A small tear escaped Ian's eyes as he began again.  
" I am so sorry , it must of hurt to think that, and I never want to hurt you. I was trying to let you off the hook here. All that shit with your phone, the jealously bullshit I was putting you through, that wasn't about you, that was me. That was all me, and you , you don't deserve it Mick. "  
Mickey nodded, getting teary eyed, he looked away from Ian.  
" Mick I need you to hear me here. I trust you." He searched the other man's face to make sure it was sinking in. " I trust you, with everything. Those suspicions were all about who I used to be and I will work on that shit "  
"we" the other man interjected .  
"what?"  
"you said you will work on that shit. It's We. We will work on that shit." he watched another tear roll down Ian's cheek. So he went to him, cupped his face in his hand and continued.  
"hey. I'm not perfect. I know you're not either but your owning this shit and I get to decide what I deserve right? That’s why you’re here with a book of my face ?" He smiled up at a teary eyed Ian.  
" Yeah" he replied quietly. " I want you back. You get to decide if you want...... "  
He didn't get answer, he got a kiss. The shorter man etched their lips together as they both let out a small gasp between deep breaths. They kissed full of emotions for a few minutes until Mickey broke away.  
"ok. So let's just go back to the way things were. Alright?"  
"NO" the redhead backed away a little to see a very confused concerned look on the other man's face.  
"what?" The brunette asked . " I thought you wanted... " he stuttered out but was cut off.  
" Oh I want you Mickey, but I won't go back to what we had. If this is gunna work there is some shit I need from you too" 

Mickey was genuinely confused.  
" I don't know what you know about apologies Ian, but they don't usually come with a list of demands" he mused.  
" Well. that’s just too fucking bad because I have some. "  
He started pacing the room and Mickey could only watch in wonder. Ian continued ,  
"I want you to meet my family" He said firmly " I want to go on picnics, do you know how much pie there is at a picnic"  
Mickey laughed as Ian continued even more,  
"I like spending every minute with you, and no more of this relationship limbo bullshit. I want to be your boyfriend and have you be mine."  
He looked to Mickey who only smiled and nodded his agreement. 

He continued his rant,  
" And I can't believe I am saying this , but I got tested a couple days ago. I'm clean. I want to give up the fucking condoms"  
he wasn't even looking in his boyfriends direction at this point he was just walking in circles, spitting out word vomit.  
" Look it's not just because it's going to feel good. I want all that commitment shit, us knowing we're faithful and all that crap" he stopped suddenly looking around the room, realizing Mickey was in fact no longer there. The redheads eyes darted everywhere in confusion until he heard, 

" IAN you could be fucking me without a condom right now. Where the hell are you?"  
It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard, he practically flew into the bedroom. 

 

 

 

  
When he stepped inside the room and saw Mickey lying on the bed in just his boxers Ian found he was overwhelmed with emotion. Man, he had missed him. Man, He loved him.  
His took off his clothes and crawled on top of his boyfriend holding his face in his hands and touching their foreheads together as they exchanged deep shaky breaths.  
They shared the softest kiss before the redhead began to trickle licks and pecks down Mickeys jaw and over to his ear where he stopped to let out a whisper.  
" I missed you"  
He was so gone on the other man's taste and smell he decided to just give himself over to it the sincerity of the moment and say what he meant.  
" I love you"  
it was almost too quiet to hear but by the way Mickey's chest hitched with breath , he knew he had heard it. He felt the other man begin to speak , So he lead his fingers over to his mouth to hush him.  
"Don’t say anything. Its OK , just let me" 

Ian began gently kissing his way down the brunettes body as he felt him nod his approval, realizing Mickey had closed his eyes and just melted into it.  
Ian kissed everywhere as Mickey's hands rubbed all over his hair and back, the shorter man shuddering at the gentle kissing and sucking he was being showered with. Every few minutes a pause and a deeper kiss to his thigh, his hip , his stomach, were met with stuttering's of " I love you," whispered into the air by the taller man who just seemed to relish saying it and Mickey for his part loved hearing it.  
Soon the boyfriends were kissing on soft lips only this time it deepened and grew more passionate with each passing moment. They broke apart just enough to look into each other's eyes, blue onto green.  
They exchanged breaths as Ian reached for the lube (not condoms) prepped Mickey quickly lifted his thigh and inched in slowly. The boys held hands rocking in to one another slowly, kissing tenderly .  
" You feel so good Mick" Ian let out in a moan.  
He heard a whimpered "you ,too" in reply. 

A few minutes later Ian slipped out, leaving the other man breathless for a moment, he nudged him to the side so they were spooning and slid back inside. They tangled their legs, connected their arms and continued the slow thrusts. It was an all-consuming kind of intensity that scares the hell out of you but you want to do again, and again. It was perfect.  
In no time they both came moaning the others name in unison . Then there was that wonderful content kind of quiet filling the room as they laid wrapped up in each other's arms.  
The only words to be heard were very quietly let out into the night, 

 

"I love you too, Ian"

Ian didn't mind at all when he felt those final words spear right into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have come to the end of my very first fic. I hope it was half as fun to read as it was to write. I appreciate all the comments, and kudos so much.  
> Hopefully I will be back again really soon !


End file.
